taichisenjimonfandomcom-20200214-history
Garnia
'Garnia ' is a member of the Dragonoid race and one of the antagonists of '''Tai Chi Chasers. '''He is the most muscular member of the Dragonoid force trying to obtain the Tai Chi symbols before the Tigeroids do. His voice actor in the 4kids dub is Marc Thompson. He wields a variety of different Tai Chi cards, one mostly being Pok, explosion, which Rai later receive from Luka after Garina's death. Garnia is currently deceased, after he gave up his life to save Jahara from the "Monstrous" Tai Chi Character. Appearance Garnia has a well built muscular body, evident by the giant hammer that he carries around as his main weapon aside from his Tai Chi symbols. He wears dark red shoulder pads on his arms with white fur bands around his wrists. His main outfit is a dark suit that goes across his upper chest before a giant belt covers it up and reveals a dark red skirt around his legs. He has dark grey colored facial hair and gold eyes. When he becomes a Dragonoid, he grows scales on his face and arms. He also grows paler when he transforms. Personality Garnia is a ruthless member of the Dragonoids, wanting nothing more than to see the Tai Chi Chasers out of the picture. When outside of battle, he is usually quiet and calm. But in battle, Garnia is a powerful opponent that the Tai Chi Chasers have trouble dealing with. He also is shown to have a short fuse temper as when Tori taunts him and he stupidly attacks him, soon discovering he was an illusion. He does try to get things to settled down, as when Jakata challenged Luka to a battle, and when he made fun of Jahara to make Luka angry, he reasoned with them to let them go on the mission. Biography Chasing the Chasers Garnia's first attack against the Tigeroids was in the series premiere, chasing down Sena and the others after Luka mysteriously left his side during the chase. He eventually catches Sena and Finn after a chase through the sewers and into the open, proving to be strong enough against both Chasers. But unfortunately for him, Tori and Donha arrive on the scene and manage to fool him with Tori's illusion Tai Chi. This gave Sena enough time to use the Tai Chi water symbol to summon a giant wave of water and washed him away down the canal. His next attack against the Tigeroids came when Rai was part of the team and they were hunting for a symbol atop an eagle's nest. Though he proved to be more of a problem this time, Tori successfully used his tickle Tai Chi to cause him to start laughing uncontrollably. This gave Rai enough time to use his Tai Chi symbols and blast him clear off the mountain top. One day, when the Tigeroids were docked on the ground as Finn and Sena searched for a Tai Chi symbol deep within a forest of trees, Garnia came on the assault with massive waves of Dragonoid robots, seeking to storm their ship and steal the symbol the Chasers had collected. He now had a new secret weapon, a Tai Chi symbol that turned the Activators of the Chasers utterly useless and forced them to fight him off with whatever strength they had. Though it seemed the Chasers were becoming outnumbered and powerless against the robots, Sena and Finn arrived and used their Activators to help. But by then, Garnia already entered the ship and was closing in on the symbols. Rai stepped in his way and challenged him to a fight, man to man, for the symbols. Despite having his Activator nullified, Rai used his strange power to activate his Hwa card directly in Garnia's face, blasting him away and keeping the symbols safe. His two next attacks came when the Dragonoids starting to gang up on the Chasers. But both times, he is defeated by Rai (once aboard their own Dragonoid ship and another time when he aided in attacking the ship of General Aidan). Garnia's next big shine as a villain came when he assisted Jahara in going after the Tai Chi symbol, Dream. But like Jahara, he is pulled into the card's convergance, bringing his greatest dream to life. And, to no real surprise, Garnia's dream makes him more powerful than any of the Chasers as he literally "blows" away Rai's attacks which gets weaker. From the way he acts, its wondered if he was actually still asleep or not when he attacked the Chasers. He is kept at bay, later in the episode, by Finn before the Tai Chi symbol that gave him his mighty powers converges dreams to nightmares and causes his new Explosion attack to grow enormous and attack him, defeating him. After the Chasers claim the card and the Dragonoids leave, instead of being furious that they failed again, Garnia is actually bursting out laughing, claiming that this failure was really a dream. He attacks Rai, Sena and Tori when they visited Tori's orphanage looking for the Tai Chi card of sadness. When it converged on Tori's depression, it engulfed the school and caused everyone, including Rai, Sena and Garnia, to start crying uncontrollably. Tori tried to cure Garnia with his laughter card, causing him to switch between happy and sad randomly. It was broken after Tori stopped the card's convergance and claimed it. Garnia decides to use a new Tai Chi card, the Slow character, to slow down Rai and Sena's movements to that of snails. But Tori uses his Fast Tai Chi card to help speed them up before Garnia was sent running off after being burned by Rai's Flame attack (burning his rear in the process). Later, when the he hears that the Dragonoid Assult Squad was coming, he got mad and claims that he was just as good as they are. But when they showed up, he was surprised about their behavoir. Loyal to a Fault In the next episode, Garnia was at the Dragonoid base with Luka trying to cheer him up. When Luka refused to smile, he gave up, and let Luka go on his own. Now Garnia sort of treats Luka like his brother, such as when Jakata dared Luka to battle, Garnia stopped him and begged him to leave Luka alone. Shortly later, Garnia and Luka go stop the Chasers from going to the Sages Conference. Garnia was battling the Chasers until he got hit with a break attack (caused by monster Jahara). He was the first one to find out that Jahara was influenced by the monsterous tai chi. Now Luka and Garnia is trying to stop Jahara. When the avalanche of snow came, Garnia was hurt so he had to rely on Luka asking him to help Jahara. Luka picked him up and they ran to save Jahara just in time. At the end Garnia was fine but he was more concerned whether or not Jahara was ok. During the Luftdrake Invasion, Garnia was ordered by Mischka to guard the Tai Chi vault, despite his later curiosity as to why he has few guards at his side. When the Chasers arrived, Garnia began to attack without any idea as to what was going on. But it was until Luka entered that Garnia believed them and that Mischka betrayed them by turning the Luftdrake into a ticking time bomb. It was at that moment that Jahara attacked and began going after everyone. But Garina steps in the way to protect Luka from Jahara, trying to hold her down with his strength. However, the effects of the Tai Chi make Jahara become more powerful and she is beginning to cause Garnia to drop to his knees. He then decides that there's only one way to stop Jahara, by letting himself take the full force of the Monstrous Tai Chi card. This frees Jahara from the card and he allows Luka and the others to escape. He then tells Luka to take care of Jahara. The power of the Yun Tai Chi then consumes Garnia's body, and he screams in agony as he is enveloped in a flash of light, marking his death. Gallery Trivia Category:Tai-Chi Wielders Category:Dragonoids Category:Antagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Deceased Characters